La lista de las ventajas
by BleleLestrange
Summary: Blaise esta seguro de terminar su relación con Ginny y Draco le recomienda hacer una lista de ventajas y desventajas de su relación. Regalo para AI.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Este fic es regalo para mi **AI** del grupo **"Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas".**

El regalo es para cha chan **Paulitah Díaz Cdz** espero que de verdad, verdad, verdad, te guste mucho y si no te gusta tienes todaaaaaa la libertad de pegarme virtualmente, lol.

* * *

-Creo que voy a terminar con Ginny- espetó Blaise tomando un sorbo de su té.

\- Y eso ¿por qué?- dijo Draco- Si hace una semana me dijiste que todo iba bien e incluso ibas a pedir que viviera contigo ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.

-Bueno, tal vez es porque no estoy listo para dar el siguiente paso, no me siento preparado, siento que ella y toda su familia están esperando más cosas de mí y no sé si alguna vez pueda ser lo suficiente para ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Lo Weasley son una de las familias más unidas y comprensivas que conozco, ¡Por Merlín Blaise hasta me aceptaron a mí y soy Draco Malfoy!, el que insultaba a su familia de adolescente y tenía una rivalidad estúpida con la comadreja- Blaise a rió al escuchar a Draco decir comadreja a Ron- y ahora mírame estoy felizmente casado con Hermione Granger y tengo dos hijos- sonrió al decirlo- Todo depende de ti, no es bueno pensar en los demás, si tu amas a Ginny no te tiene que importar la opinión de nadie, porque nunca podrás darle satisfacción a los mismos.

-¿Tú cómo te diste cuenta que estabas listo para dar el siguiente paso?

Draco hizo una sonrisa de lado-Eso es diferente, considero que para todas las personas diferente, Hermione me hizo cambiar de perspectiva acerca de todo y la guerra ayudo igual, cada uno la vivió de diferente manera, tú sabes que Voldemort vivió en mi hogar o lo que consideraba que era, vi y cometí cosas horribles que ni siquiera puedo contar, al hacerme mortífago creía que iba a ser sencillo, pero no era un juego de niños Blaise y yo sólo tenía 17 años, al ver tanta muerte de gente inocente, no me sentía parte de nada, de ningún bando, ¿Qué era lo que Voldemort ganaría?, ¿Por qué los sangre pura éramos mejores a los que no tenían magia?, éramos controlados por alguien que ni siquiera era sangre pura, la sangre era la misma, éramos todos iguales no lo entendí hasta que torturaron a Hermione, verla en mi casa, en mi sala siendo torturada por mi tía, no es algo que esperas ver a tus 17 ahí cambie sabía que no estaba bien, no te diré que hice muchas cosas para que Potter ganará la guerra, pero les cedí las varitas para que pudieran irse, en la batalla final luché en su equipo, pero no me sentía satisfecho conmigo mismo, acabe mi último año y empecé la universidad y eso es todo- Blaise alzó las cejas.

-Vamos, cuéntame, necesito tu ayuda, esto es importante para mí.

Draco carraspeo- Promete que no te burlaras después que te cuente todo

Blaise alzó su mano en señal de jurarlo

-Bueno…-carraspeó Draco- Al iniciar la universidad la vi a ella, era como si mi pasado me estuviera persiguiendo, ella no se había dado cuenta que teníamos un clase juntos, antes de que comenzará la clase me acerque a ella y le pedí disculpas, las acepto por supuesto Hermione nunca ha sido una persona que guarde rencor-Blaise sonrió sabia que lo Draco decía era cierto-Casualmente ese día nos hicieron trabajar en equipo, ella me dijo que si no quería realizar el trabajo en la biblioteca o juntos lo entendía, le dije que no había problema, pasamos de ser compañeros, amigos y bueno hasta novios, el resto es historia, al estar con ella lo supe, es más inteligente que yo y lo sigue siendo y la verdad es que no me cuesta trabajo admitirlo-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa- pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que estaba enamorado por como era nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, me di cuenta que quería que pasará el resto de mis días conmigo, así que después de dos años de relación le pedi matrimonio.

Blaise escupió su té- ¿Qué hiciste qué?, teníamos como 21 años si hago bien el cálculo, nunca nos dijiste nada, pero si se casarón a los 24. ¿Ya estaban comprometidos?

-Me rechazó-Blaise empezó a carcajearse- Basta, te dije que no te podías reír de nada- el igual río- nunca se lo conté a nadie por supuesto, ni ella, sus razones eran que me amaba pero que estábamos estudiando, que no quería sentirse atada, que éramos jóvenes y cada uno tenía sus propios proyectos.

-¿Por qué no le pediste que se mudara contigo?-espetó Blaise

-Porque hubiera sido lo mismo, no la presione, no lo necesite, terminamos nuestras carreras, empecé a trabajar en la empresa familiar, a ella le ofrecieron trabajo rápido y le pedí matrimonio y no he mirado atrás ninguna vez-

-Pero como lo supiste, ¿Cómo sabias que ella era la mujer de tu vida?

-No lo sé, simplemente lo supe, sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no te diré que fue fácil pero ha valido cada día de mi vida-medito unos segundos- bueno si hice algo.

-No me digas que…

-Haz una lista-lo interrumpió Draco.

-¿Como ventajas y desventajas?

-No tanto así, bueno las ventajas de ser soltero o las cosas que te molestan de ella, claro si hay algo y por último pregúntate porque no sería bueno dar el siguiente paso, como vivir juntos, casarte, tener hijos pelirrojos-Blaise sonrío ante esta última mención- Y si ya no la quieres Blaise, déjala, Hermione y yo quereos mucho a Ginny y no nos gustaría verla sufrir-Draco miró su reloj-bueno creo que me tengo que pasar a retirar, hoy me toca visitar a mis suegros y Hermione me matará si no llegó a tiempo-Draco sonrió- si soy mandilón y no me molesta nada admitirlo-le dio dos golpecitos a Blaise en la espalda y se desapareció.

* * *

Blaise se quedó pensando durante una hora, no estaba tan seguro del consejo de Draco ¿Una lista?, ¿Eso definiría la relación que tenía con Ginny desde hace tres años?¿Le serviría de algo?, sin más preámbulos busco un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir, de un lado coloco las "Ventajas" y otro las "Desventajas", empezó a escribir las ventajas primero.

 **VENTAJAS:**

1.- _No se taparía la cañería con los cabellos de Ginny-_ esbozo una sonrisa _\- aunque luego se peleaban y Blaise terminaba haciendo un hechizo para limpiar todo y Ginny se lo agradecía con un beso, era una ventaja ¿no?._

2.- _Olor del perfume de Ginny en toda su ropa, en sus almohadas, en su hogar, en él, aunque amaba el perfume de su pelirroja porque siempre lo hacía regresar más temprano del trabajo para verla._

3.- _Ya no habrá ronquidos por la noche, podría dormir tranquilo-_ pensó Blaise- _aunque si lo pensaba bien, cuando Ginny no pasaba la noche con él, tardaba más en dormirse por los sonidos que ya no escuchaba._

4.- _Ya no se enojaría en los partidos de Quiddicht, que va adoraba pelear y apostar con ella._

5.- _Ronald ya no lo miraría con desprecio por estar con Ginny, bueno salía con su hermana pequeña, cualquiera lo miraría así, además la comadreja había empezado a salir con Daphne, tacho esa opción._

6.- _Su casa estaría limpia, Ginny dejaba todo por todas partes, sus zapatillas, ropa, accesorios en cualquier lugar, solo de recordarlo le había dado coraje, bueno aunque le encantaba que fuera así, desordenada y que el viniera acomodar su mundo-_ ríó _-eso había sonado patético._

7.- _No tendría que ponerse la ropa que le tejía la señora Weasley, aunque no podría volverse a poner el abrigo que le hizo para que combinara con la ropa de Ginny._

8.- _Lo dejaría acabar sus propias oraciones, ya no lo interrumpiría cuando hablara, eso era típico de Ginny, pero le encantaba que lo hiciera, le encantaba que lo callara._

9.- _Ya no vería a sus hermanos, ni tendría que lidiar con ellos, eso no era una ventaja-_ pensó _\- su madre jamás había tenido otros hijos y se había sentido solo en su niñez, era como si ahora se sintiera en casa._

* * *

Después de dos horas se seguir pensando en la dichosa lista, entendió lo que Draco le había intentado decir, no había ninguna ventaja al vivir sin Ginny y tenía que enfrentar sus miedos, dar el siguiente paso y sabía que con la única persona que quería hacerlo estaba entrenando en el campo de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-¡Ginny!- gritó desde que la vio,

-Blaise, ¿Qué te pasa, todo bien?-dijo Ginny confusa.

-Necesito hablar contigo y no creo que pueda esperar más, creo que debemos dar el siguiente paso, esto ya no está funcionado, al menos no para mí-Blaise voltio a ver a Ginny.

-No sabía que estábamos tan mal, es decir se que peleamos un poco más de lo normal esta semana pero no, bueno-titubeo-Lo entiendo.

-No, no me estas entendiendo-Blaise sonrió- No quiero terminar contigo esta semana estuve pensando en nosotros, te iba a pedir que te mudarás conmigo pero luego entré en pánico y me dio miedo que pensaras que no era lo suficiente para ti, que tu familia me juzgara-Ginny abrió la boca para espetar-déjame terminar-dijo Blaise- Y no soy lo suficiente para ti Ginny, no porque me falte algo o no sea el mejor candidato, tú me haces el mejor, me haces hacerte feliz y que me esfuerce todos los días, porque te amo y me amas y eso hace que me sienta lleno, no quiero que te mudes conmigo, sino quiero comprometernos, casarnos, formar una familia, así que…-Blaise se arrodillo y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul la abrió con cuidado y adentro se encontraba un anillo con corte cuadrado color negro, al contrastar con el sol cambiaba de color, era "mágico"-Ginevra Weasley ¿Te quieres cas…-pero Ginny le interrumpió

-¡SI!-gritó de la emoción-Blaise empezó a reírse.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?, pero lo más importante bañarte y dejar tus cabellos en la ducha para que yo haga el hechizo que me recompenses con un beso-Ginny se rió-Perfumarte todos los días y dejar oliendo mis trajes a ti para que yo regrese temprano a casa, quedarte a dormir conmigo y roncar porque amo cada sonido que haces–a ginny le brotaban lagrimas- Pelearte conmigo y apostar en un juego de Quidditch, dejar todos tus zapatos y accesorios en los lugares que tu quieras porque así eres tú, vestirnos con los abrigos que nos hace tu madre porque adoro que lo haga, interrumpirme cuando ha..-

-Si Blaise, quiero casarme contigo y quiero que sepas que te amo por cómo eres y todo lo que haces por mi.

Blaise se levanto le colocó el anillo a Ginny y la besó apasionadamente.

La lista estaba hecha, Draco sabía con que propósito decirle que la hiciera:

 **DESVENTAJA:**

10.- _No estar con Ginny._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta pareja y perdón si los personajes son OoC pero considero que todos los que se enamoran cambian ;)

 **Pd.** Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, lo revise mil veces pero una nunca sabe :(


End file.
